


Christmas Eve

by rosesteaandklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Family, Gay, Love, M/M, SWEET BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesteaandklance/pseuds/rosesteaandklance
Summary: Homesick lance gets comforted by Keith.This is my first fanfic!! Please leave any constructive criticism down below/anything you liked :pKudos are always appreciated!





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm river, and this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy. I would love to support new accounts just like mine so message me if you want me to check out your fics. I'm super excited to join this community.

It was Christmas Eve. Normally, Lance would be spending it with his familia, his little cousins tangled up in his arms, laughing and drinking warm apple cider with extra cinnamon by the fireplace. Normally, he'd be eating his abuela’s homemade bread and singing off key Christmas carols with his big sister, wrestling with his little sister as his mama lectures them, “Lance y Sofia, detener este instante!” Normally, Lance would be having the time of his life, but, oh yeah!, Lance is in space, where there’s no cider or cookies, and really, any real food at all. And definitely no hermanos, primos or scolding mothers. Obviously, space is awesome and full of adventure and all he imagined and more, but sometimes the wear of battle and the lack of a home to go back to can get exhausting and depressing. And the thoughts that pop into his head, thoughts of never making back home, of a future where there is no future, and a future where he utterly screws up in a vital moment, haunt him day and night. Lance is grateful for Pidge and Hunk and the others of course, who have become some sort of a family, but they can only do so much to numb the dull ache he feels inside. It's nights like these- nights that he should be spending with his family, that make him a lot more homesick than usual. It's hard to keep on his regular ‘I'm too cool for you’ facade when all he can think about his home and what they must be doing now, thinking that he's dead and probably mourning on a day they should be celebrating. “But of course”, he thinks bitterly, “I always seem to ruin everything.”

One of the downsides of being a paladin of Voltron is that even though everyone has a part to play, sometimes, it's hard to feel appreciated and that's especially true for Lance. It isn't hard for him to feel that way. Everyone but him is important in some way. Pidge- the prodigy and easily the smartest on the team, despite being the youngest. Protected by all. Without her, they'd be lost. Hunk- crazy smart, but also super nice, and who provides the emotional support and some of the rationality the team needs. Shiro- the leader and the most responsible, the strategist and the one who always seems to be in control. Allura- a freaking goddess who has magic powers AND can control the castle, while at the same time being the perfect diplomat. Coran- who has insightful knowledge into the past and acts as an uncle-like figure to the team. And of course, Keith- badass, amazing fighter and the best pilot. But what does Lance really provide for the team? He’s just the flirt, and a sorry excuse for a sharpshooter. He sighs as he shifts on the couch of the “living room” where he's been sitting for the past hour, and where thankfully no one has found him. They're probably all busy. Lance can usually count on being left alone unless he seeks out attention. One of the perks of being useless, he thinks and lets out a low chuckle. He buries his head into his knees and tangles his fingers through his hair. He hasn't started crying yet and there's no way he’s going to now. He closes his eyes and focuses on keeping his breathing nice and slow. He must have sat there like that for ten minutes, before he could faintly hear the sound of shoes clicking on floor of the ship, loud enough to be very close to him. He snaps his head up in panic, turning to look at whoever found him in this pathetic state. He's stupid, so stupid! Because of course, out of everyone that could've found him, the person standing there was Keith. Keith, his rival, Keith, his teammate, and Keith, who he suddenly seems to be paying a lot more attention to lately. 

“H-hey Lance. Are you….okay?” Keith says, hesitantly sitting next to him, at a safe distance, of course. Lance has to take a few moments before he can speak, his eyes clouded and his ears ringing. “I'm fine, mullet.” He tries to say normally, but it comes out a bit too snappy. Keith doesn't say anything mean back, like he usually would, and instead just rolls his eyes, staying silent. Lance puts his head back down and waits for Keith to leave, but he never does. After a few moments, he lifts his head back up and says “just- just leave. Please.” Keith looks unsure, but instead of getting up, scoots an inch closer to Lance. “Listen, I get that we’re ‘rivals’ or whatever, but you look like you're having a rough time man, and I'm not gonna leave you alone like this.” Keith says. “I'm not talking to you” Lance says stiffly. Keith says nothing, but remains on the couch, leaning back and picking at his nails. A few moments of silence pass. “Why are you so sad anyway? It's Christmas Eve or whatever.” Lance sucks in a sharp breath and feels tears build, but Keith doesn't seem to notice. Stupid, oblivious dipshit. “I figured you'd be someone who embraces holiday spirit.” 

I was. Lance takes shuddery breath, and promptly bursting into tears, unable to hold them in anymore. Stupido, stupido right in front of Keith and you go and act like a baby. “Lance wait I'm sorry I didn't-” Keith says, but Lance runs out of the room. He doesn't care how childish he's acting, and he doesn't care how Keith will probably tell everyone about it and everyone will lose what little respect they have for him. He doesn't care anymore. He sprints into his room and flops down into his bed, but not his bed, letting all of the tears go. He hears someone enter the room but he doesn't look up. He hears a voice speaking to him but he doesn't respond. “Lance!” he hears, and suddenly he's snapped back into reality. He weakly props himself up on one arm. “Please don't tell the others, please don't, please don-” he begs. Keith stands there, utterly helpless and confused, before impulsively climbing onto the bed with him, helping him sit up. Lance looks at him with big, sad eyes, tears still spilling out of his eyes. He wraps his arm around him, rubbing circles into his back. He's never really comforted someone before, but he just does what feels natural, stroking Lance’s soft, soft hair. Yes, he's never comforted anyone before but, Keith knows that he's being stupid and he knows that lance for sure will know that he likes him now, because who the hell strokes their rival’s hair?, but he's doesn't care, at least not in that moment.

And apparently neither doesn't Lance because soon, he's crying into keith’s shirt, covering it in salty tears and runny snot and they're both falling onto the bed and he shouldn't be crying too, but he is and soon, they are a tangled knot of limbs on Lance’s ‘not bed’, but a bed that maybe has potential to be his bed because now a beautiful boy is wrapped around him, and that is the moment lance realizes that he loves him, he loves Keith Kogane, he's loved him for a long time. And yes, he knows he's bi, he's known for a while, but it's still such a shock that he has a crush on this hot headed boy that barely gave him the time of day back at the Garrison, who is so much better in him in every way, who he’s envied for years. This all hits him at once, but it doesn't matter in the moment, he’ll deal with it later, because for now, they're just two broken boys on an alien ship in space who have dealt with shit that no one should have to deal with, two heros trying to survive. Maybe, maybe he doesn't have to figure things out quite yet or think about the future. The present certainly holds enough for both of them. 

So when lance whispers “I love you” to Keith not thinking of what it could mean for their future, he realizes sometimes, that's a good thing too because when Keith says “I love you too”, the present is looking a little more bearable. Because even though he's light years away from his family, he has a family here too, and now, someone who he might introduce to his family, one day, not as “Keith” but as “my boyfriend.”


End file.
